monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mackberry/Complete guide to Paradox
Will add notes later when sidequests will become avaible but current guide is only Main Story only skipping all SideQuests 1.When you awake head Downstairs 2.Leave town and head for the mountains following road 3.Head up to top of the mountain and fight the Bunny Slime 4.Speak to Alice and tell her a Bunny on top of mountain to get her to move 5.Exit mountain and you will automically return to town 6.Head north into Ilias Temple and speak with the Head Priest 7.Next head into your home at the Inn and select either Alice or Ilias (Optional Sidequest) (Save the Slime Girl) Exit your home and head to the Chiefs House Northwest and speak to him then exit his home and head east to the poison marsh in town and rescue the slime girl. Next recruit her and following her recruitment when you leave town Alice/Ilias will give you the Pocket Castle. (Optional Sidequest) (Iron Gear) (Optional Sidequest) (Gold Gear) (Optional BF) (Marie) The first BF you will get to but in order to get access to her you must first speak to her in town and shes located in the house northwest of item shop. After speaking to her you can go to her tent outside of town to the left and BF her. Upon defeating her you will be rewarded Orb of Life Drain, 8.Leave town and follow the road northeast and you will evenuatlly be forced to make camp 9.Speak to Alice/Ilias and head inside your tent 10.Head into Illiasberg and fight or talk with the White Rabbit. (Optional BF) (Ellie) Behind the Weapon/Armor Ship in the alley is a house with a orange roof. Inside you will meet your 2nd BF Ellie. Upon her defeat she will reward you the Wind Amulet. 11.Speak with Info Broker with Red Hair near entrance 12.Speak with the Warrior near entrance 13.Speak with the Girl in front of the fountain in middle of town 14.Speak with the Warrior in the Blacksmith 15.Speak with the Youth with green hair in the Weapon/Armor Shop 16.Speak with the Gambler in the alley on the righside of the Weapon/Armor Shop 17.Head back to Ilias Temple and speak to the Head priest 18.Head northwest of the temple till you hit the north cave called Irina Mountains North Cave 19.Head inside and defeat all 4 bandit leaders Goblin, Lamia, Vampire, and Dragon 20.After cutscene exit hotel and Speak with Amira the green snake and select 2nd option not to kill her and choose 2nd option again to pay some gold to skip Informat Sidequest. (Optional Sidequest) Choose 3rd option to get Informat Quest or you can always get it later after recruiting Amira and clicking to Hear Information in the Pocket Castle. Nameless Slums Sidequest 21.Leave town and head all the way south via road past Iliasville and once you hit the fork head east via the road till you hit Pornof 22.Once in Pornof head to the Inn and speak to the Rabbit Girl in one of the Inn rooms 23.Next leave town and head west via road till you see a big black hole known as Tartarus 24.Follow the White Rabbit down the hole 25.Once outside the Tartarus leave the area (ignore the rabbit for an achievement) 26.Head to your hometown Illiasville in this world but only step on roads and dirt 27.Once inside head to the graveyard northeast and click on the 2nd farthest grave with a sparkle 28.Select the 4th option to read the ? ? ? part of your jornral 29.Next you will automically speak to Alice/Ilias in the castle and you will have to click on all the options at least once and use the final option "About The Future" to end the conversation 30.Next you will be heading to the 2nd farthest cave north of Pornof known as Rustorumu Mountain Cave 31.Follow through the cave till you hit the other side 32.Once outside head south till you hit the next Tartarus and enter it 33.Once inside head through it similar to the previous Tartarus and end up in another world 34.Once outside head to the town northeast 35.Once inside go into the 2nd house on the bottom near a river 36.Speak to the Village Chief 37.Next leave and head back to the Lost Woods west of Illiasville your hometown 38.Make your way to the top west part of lost woods as its only entrance you can take to get to the town your going to called Enrika 39.Once you head into Enrika go to the house on bottom right and speak to the Elf 40.Next head north of Illiasburg to the port town known as Illias Port 41.On your way there you will make camp and as before talk to Illias and then head inside tent 42.Next head into town and go to the docks northwest and speak to the Sailor 43.Next leave town and head west and enter the Cave of Treasures. 44.Head down and fight Nanabi and once defeated head inside room she was protecting to obtain the Poseidon's Bell in the chest to the right of the statue. 45.Head back to Illias Port and talk to sailor again 46.Once you awake speak to Illias and then head out of town (Optional Sidequest) (Save the imprisoned Mermaids and Sailors) In the same house you awoke speak to the blonde hair Mermaid and she will give you the Guidance Ball. Next exit town and head west along the beach till you see a sparkle on the beach (Natalia Coast) there near the entrance in the beach will be another sparkle where once you step on you will be asked to used Guidance Ball to enter the Undersea Temple. Next fight your way down and defeat Meia. Next head back to town (Port Natalia) and speak to same Blonde mermaid that gave you the quest for some rewards. Next she will ask you to speak to Meia which shes located in the house behind the house you just got your reward in and speak to Meia to recruit her. 47.Head West following road till you hit a castle San Iria and enter it 48.Go straight into the castle north in the town and after the conversation with Pope head to the southeast stairs in that area 49.Once in library head to the hole in rightside of library and make your way to Page 65537 and defeat her. 50.Next exit San Ilia and head west but after you hit the bridge head north to the forest known as Forest of Spirit 51.Once inside head towards the northwest to fight slyph but be prepared to jump into a 2nd battle afterwards (Optional) Beserker Armor can be defeated without Neros help on first playthrough but does require the right class. Advised to use members with Summoning ability for Vicarious Clara since it can block 3 hits no matter how much damage the opponent can hit but does take awhile to grind his hp down to 0 even on Very Easy Mode. 52.Head west following the road to a desert, then head northwest accross two sets of bridges and head into the small town ruins near a small patch of water (Safar Desert Ruins) 53.Make your way all the way in and fight Gnome 54.After you defeat Gnome head north of the ruins till you hit the ocean then head right past the town to another Tartarus in the middle of poison marsh 55.Click on pile of ruble to get Gnome to remove it and head inside 56.Once in the alternate world head east to the tower 57.Fight your way to the top of the tower and speak to La Croix 58.Exit using the teleporter in the bottom and head outside but at the exit you will encounter the final boss of Part 1 59.Good Job you finished game now you can do a New Game+ by going into Illias Temple and going to the 2nd floor and using the door in the middle then speaking to the Reaper. If you dont have key you can get it in Illiasburg where you fought the White Rabbit the first time on the floor sparkling